Iceman
Bobby Drake was the youngest member of the original X-Men. he is an Mutant (Homo-Superior), although it took some help from Emma Frost to realize this. Bobby's control of ice is vast; he can create shields, clones, spikes, slides and also freeze others. He is currently studying under Charles Xavier at his school. Biography Early Life Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake was born in Long Island, New York. Shortly after he was born he was acquired by the High Evolutionary, and brought to his European base of Wundagore. There Bobby was subjected to experimentation, where the Homo-Superior formula would be administered into his DNA. After the process was complete and the formula bonded with his genetic code, the High Evolutionary returned Bobby to New York and used his telepathic abilities to put his parents minds at ease there by making it seem as if the baby was never gone. Becoming Superior By the time Bobby was a teenager, His X-Gene manifest and his biology began to alter as the transformation was under way. When Bobby emerged he felt constantly cold couldn't stop trembling, until he managed to keep it under control. Once when he was on a date, the town bully pushed him away and tried to make a move on Bobby's date, he became enraged and encased him in a block of ice. His date, instead of being grateful, was more scared of the fact that he was something other than human and ran away in fear. Cast Out of Humanity The people of the town soon heard of the incident and went to Bobby's house, where they started to beat him, the sheriff stopped the mob and imprisoned Bobby. Later, the High Evolutionary haven heard of Bobby's predicament came and broke Bobby out of his cell, and took him to Wundagore. Bobby was hesitant to leave humanity behind, but upon reflecting how humanity had treated him, Bobby accepted the High Evolutionary's invitation to become part of a growing Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * Cryokinesis: Iceman can generate, manipulate and fully control ice, snow and cold temperatures, he can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. * Organic-Ice Form: Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice.Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. * Hydrokinesis: Iceman can manipulate water at molecular level, he can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. ** Molecular Moisture Inversion: The ability to freeze water molecules turning them into solid ice. ** Molecular Moisture Conversion: The ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. ** Ice Clone Generation: The ability to generate ice clones of himself. It is unknown how many ice clone he can create at once. ** Cryokinetic Perception: After he managed to freeze the Earth in ice and snow, Iceman gained the ability to spread his consciousness through the icy matter * Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the ability to lower both his external and internal body temperature, which projects intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. Category:Heroes Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Enhanced Category:X-Men Category:Mutants